A cat, a wolf and the ward
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi becomes the ward of two demon girls in human guise, a childish but cheery cat, and an old-world, book-loving wolf. How will this boy's life turn upside down? Especially when this happens when he first becomes spirit detective? possibility that rating may go up later.


A cat, a wolf and the ward

Episode 1: First Big Case

We all know how Yusuke Urameshi's adventure begins, right? He dies in a car accident while saving a young boy's life; then awakes as a ghost and meets the bubbly ferry girl Botan and the ruler of Spirit World, Koenma; and accepts a difficult task that in turn brings him back to life. But let's skip all that for now and fast forward to after Yusuke gets his job as Spirit Detective, but right before he gets his first big case.

Juvenile delinquent of Sarayashiki Junior High and recently resurrected Yusuke Urameshi, gave a bored sigh as he stared out the window, completely ignoring his teacher, Mr. Iwamoto; a bespectacled man in his thirties with short, choppy black hair and dressed in a green suit. The black-haired troublesome boy had no idea why he even bothered coming to school today, he could of just skipped like usual and gone to the arcade or something, but something kept urging his to attend class on this particular day. It wasn't too long into the day that the class's attention was called.

"I know this is sudden, but we have two transfer students joining us today." Mr. Iwamoto said, then called for the students to enter and in walked two girls.

The first stood about 4`9 with a very petite and child-like build, appearance showed that she was really flat-chested, barely an A-cup bust, with fleshy peach skin with a faint pink undertone. She had dark blonde/orangish hair that came to her shoulders in low pigtails tied with yellow ribbons, her bangs were various lengths and curled to frame her soft facial features and give her a real child appearance. Her eyes are also large in innocence and are a vivid shade of jade green with hints of darker greens mostly at the outer rim of her irises; her lips are small but full and are a neutral peach/pale tone. The girl was dressed in a uniform consisted of a yellow mini skirt, a deep violet fuka uniform top trimmed with white and a scarf the same color as the skirt, white mid-calf socks, and brown loafers.

The second girl stood 5`7 with a strong but lean athlete's build, and seemed to be rather well packed in the breasts, a full and real size C-cups appearance-wise, fleshy peach skin like the first girl but she had a slight tan tone to hers. Her hair is a beautiful black/dark brown color with natural blue highlights that was pulled back into a high ponytail at the back of her head with a red ribbon, it also swept down to her waist very smoothly and elegantly, her bangs are long and fall around to frame her heart-shaped face. The corners of her eyes were slightly turned up in an almost sinister look, but gave her a cute accent to her appearance, the irises are Persian blue on the edge with Maya blue closer to the pupil, though they are streaked with dark stormy grey throughout the iris, her lips are thin but full and a neutral pink/peach color. Her uniform was a blue and green plaid skirt with lines of gold in it that came down to her knees, a blue fuka uniform shirt trimmed with white and a red scarf that matches the ribbon, black anklet socks, and black boots that laced up to her knees.

The smaller girl smiled brightly and waved to the class while the other silently stood with her hands folded in front of her and her eyes closed; many of the boys were blushing and a few even waved back. Mr. Iwamoto rolled his eyes and grudgingly told the girls to introduce themselves. The young blonde-orange haired girl nodded and spoke up first,

"Hi everyone. I'm Akari Rosewell. I'm half American and half Japanese and I'm so glad to meet you all."

"Oh, oh, oh! Check out the cutie!" one boy said while nudging his friend suggestively.

"She's so adorable!" a girl squealed.

"I know right?!" her neighbor agreed.

Then everyone turned their attention to the older girl, who Akari nudged in the side a little to get her attention. She opened her eyes and glanced down at Akari, who gestured to the waiting class; the dark-haired girl sighed and folded her hands behind her back before she bowed to the class, starting at the waist,

"I am called Cana MacNeil. I hail from the Ireland countryside, so I might cause you some difficulties, but I do hope that I can depend upon your kindness."

"Wow." One of the girls whispered, "She's old-fashioned."

"Is that how they talk in Ireland?" a boy asked.

"I don't know. But here, it's like she came right out of our textbook." A second added.

Yusuke didn't say anything as he silently stared from his corner seat, these girls were certainly, foreign. Mr. Iwamoto told the girls to just sit where there were desks available, he didn't appear excited to have to deal with more brats. Akari grabbed Cana's arm and the two started right towards the back, Akari grabbed the empty desk in front of Urameshi, but there was now no place for Cana to sit. Or so Yusuke thought until the blue-eyed girl turned to the boy sitting in the desk right next to Akari and gave him a small but warm smile.

"I would like to get to know everyone as quickly as possible, so I think it would be best to sit right here, where I can see everyone from behind. Would you mind yielding your seat to me?"

The young man blushed a bright scarlet and stood up abruptly, holding out the chair. "Su-sure! Please, take it!"

"Thank you kindly." Cana smiled again before she sat in the seat. Akari giggled a little from her seat, and Yusuke blinked at the dark haired girl; normally the boys in class weren't so swayed to give up their seats to someone else. Class resumed as it normally had, but Yusuke was left wondering, just who are these girls?

Classes spend by fast, that is until Gym came around. Yusuke decided to skip as he normally would, and just sat outside the school gym where the boys were playing basketball. He had just laid down and closed his eye to take a nap, but then he felt water drip down on his face. Cracking his eyes open, his dark brown irises meet with sea blue ones. The water was from a water bottle being held out to him by one of the foreign exchange students, Cana to be specific; she was dressed in the uniform she had shown up in, indicating she hadn't changed to participate with the girls' gym class; if Yusuke recalled correctly, the girls were outside playing volleyball today.

Yusuke scoffed a bit, "What do you want?"

She rolled her eyes, "First, kindly drop the tough guy front, it does not suit you well. Second, I am called Cana, please refry from calling me anything but my name. Third, is it not polite to bring a water bottle for someone else?"

Yusuke blinked, that's a first. He sat up, gratefully took the water bottle offered and moved over so she could have some room to sit. She took the spot offered and sat with her legs out stretched in front of her and one crossed over the other, her back against wall.

"So…" Yusuke started. "You're from Ireland?"

Cana nodded her head slightly. "Yes, I am. It is a rather beautiful country."

"Why did you move here?" Yusuke pressed, his curiosity peeked.

"Because…" she sighed before continuing. "There is someone here I need to protect."

Confused, but seeing that she didn't really want to talk about it, Yusuke let the subject drop. He did continue talking to her though, about classes, and how annoying teachers were, and other stuff until the bell rang, then they both threw their empty bottles away and made their way inside.

Since Yusuke had been the last to show up to class, everyone seemed to believe that he was responsible for stealing personal things from people's bags; mostly cause he was a thug and skipped gym class. Akari had confronted Cana and asked where she disappeared to, the dark-haired girl simply stated that she had sat outside the gym with Yusuke the entire time. Both girls watched when the teacher entered, told the situation, and asked Yusuke to follow him to the Teacher's office.

Cana and Akari looked at each other cautiously before they secretly snuck out of the classroom and followed the two males.

Yusuke's voice could be heard from the hall, yelling frustratedly. "Get off my lug-head! I didn't do it!"

Mr. Iwamoto gritted his teeth, "Don't- LIE!" He swiftly punched the young boy across the face. The hit drew blood and it fell from the corner of his mouth, Yusuke wiped it away in frustration.

"Mr. Iwamoto!" The principle's voice called out before he made it over to the teacher himself. "I trust you found evidence before punishing."

"Yes, all the evidence I need, Mr. Takenaka." His voice was forcing politeness to the principle. "There was no trouble at school when he was gone and the minute he's back, look what we have! This poisonous weed was the only student skipping gym when the items were stolen."

"Not true." Mr. Takenaka interrupted. "One of the transfer students, Miss MacNeil, came forward about not attending gym as well and stated that she had been with Urameshi outside the gym the entire period."

Jade green eyes in the hallway smiled up into sea blue eyes. "Good job."

A smile was returned. "Thank you."

A comment in the room was uttered by Mr. Iwamoto, at which Yusuke got angry and almost socked the teacher, but the room and almost everyone froze like someone hit the pause button. A pale skinned toddler with brown eyes, dressed in a blue hat, matching shirt with a red obi sash around his waist, yellow pants and black shoes appeared with a freaked out look on it's face, just behind Mr. Iwamoto's head.

"Hey Yusuke!"

Yusuke stopped his swinging fist and stumbled for a second. "Wha- Koenma?"

"Boy, have I got a big case for you!" The toddler ruler yelled around his binky. "Three criminals have stolen the great artifacts of darkness from my father's vault, made slush out of the guards and escaped to the living world!"

The dark-haired teen seemed a little frustrated. "Can't you see I'm busy with this asshole here?!" Then he quickly covered his mouth when he remembered that the teacher was right in front of him.

"Don't worry about him, Yusuke. Right now he can't see or hear us." The toddler informed the young boy.

The said boy sighed in relief. "Well, can't you call back later it something?!"

"Stupid!" The baby spirit world ruler shouted. "This is more important! If these stolen artifacts are used to their potential, the entire living world will be in a state of chaos and suffering. Lost lives, captured souls, and a bunch of other unpleasant things. Got it?"

Yusuke gritted his teeth just a little bit. "I'm not going anywhere for some dumb theft case until I clear up my own, ok?"

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Well there's your culprit right there." He pointed to Mr. Iwamoto. "Take out your psychic spy glass and look into his left pocket."

After digging the little piece of equipment out his pocket, Yusuke did as told, and want do you know! There was all of the stolen items, in the teacher's left coat pocket?!

"Now hurry up and do your thing!" Koenma yelled again, before time suddenly unfroze and Yusuke immediately went for the teacher's pocket.

"Hey! What are you-" he stopped when Yusuke pulled a blue pen with a golden dragon wrapped around it out of his pocket and held it up for everyone to see.

"An explanation, Mr. Iwamoto?" Mr. Takenaka demanded.

The culprit threw of a unimpressed look, "Well, come on, isn't it obvious? This master thief here has slipped it into my pocket!" He pointed accusingly at the actually innocent boy. "Yes, in fact, I'm so mad about it I can't even look at him anymore!"

Two shadows disappeared from by the door before the furious teacher stormed out, followed shortly by the principle, telling him to wait. Yusuke came out to the hallway himself and shook a little in anger.

"He really tried to set me up!"

Koenma appeared floating next to the teen, "You've been freed from the charge. Now go get to work!"

Yusuke glanced up at the toddler, "Ok, ok, I'll get to it! But before that, he pays."

"That's not smart policy, Yusuke." Koenma sighed. "Assaulting a teacher when you've been set free."

"Ugh... I can't just let him go like that!" Yusuke snapped back.

"Then attack him invisibly." Koenma said so matter-of-factly.

"Give me a break! Do I look invisible!"

"It's one of your new abilities." Koenma explained. "Try to take control of your Spirit Energy and then gather as much as you can into your right index finger."

Yusuke curiously held out his right index finger and focused a little, a soft blue/white light started to gather at the very point of his finger. "Hey. It's getting warm."

"Good." Koenma nodded. "Now all you have to do is aim and shoot. Imagine the trigger in your mind and then pull it tight."

"Pull, huh?" But Yusuke did aim at the back of his teacher's head and did as he was instructed. After a moment, the light shot a straight line from his finger, down the hall over Mr. Takenaka's shoulder and hit a bull's eye in the back of Iwamoto's fat head! The hit knocked the teacher forward into the floor, face first! Woo-hoo! "It worked."

"It's your Spirit gun." The toddler stated.

"My what?" Yusuke looked at him confused.

"A human being, as I explained before, emits both body and spirit energy. While a ghost, you became more aware of your Spirit Emergy, and can channel it into your finger, hence the Spirit Gun. It's far more powerful than a normal punch, but until you increased your spirit muscle, so to speak, you can only use it once a day."

Now the explanation is taking further place in an currently, unused building on the school grounds. Koenma is still talking.

"Your chief concern will be recovering the items." He continued to explain as images appeared out of a dark smog. "The Shadow Sword make a monster from whoever it cuts. The Forlorn Hope emits a cryptic power at full moon. And the Orb of Baast can capture living souls, especially those of children."

"Cheery." Yusuke commented. "Who came up with that one?"

"Understand, Yusuke. These artifacts were formed from darkness, and prey on the wreak and desperate. They were created eons ago by the universe itself, and serve as a vital role in balancing life. But in the wrong hands they can destroy and tip the scale towards evil. Get them, Yusuke. As a living human you're the best chance we've got while they're on Earth."

Yusuke thought for a second before replying, "Don't say anything more. You brought me back to life, right? Well, I'm guessing I can do something useful to earn my keep."

Koenma nodded. "It's in your hands Yusuke."

••••••••••••••••

**HALF-TIME COMMERCIAL BREAK! [A/N: just cause I can and I'm crazy! ~.^]**

Yusuke grudgingly trudged up the sidewalk through the uptown part of the city.

"All these rich kids... All shopping. How does Koenma except me to find them in this mess?" Yusuke complained as he plopped on a park bench. "Some help he was! 'We think they're somewhere in uptown.' He says."

When he looked up at the slightly clouded sky, it seemed to turn red and black for a moment.

"Hello, that feels a little awkward."

A sudden voice to Yusuke's left catches his attention. "Someone call an ambulance! It's a kid!" Oh... What's going on here...?

"What's going on? What happened?" Another random person asked.

"I don't know." The first replied. "He just fainted."

Looking up at the crowded group of people the voices were coming from, Yusuke decided to go over and see what was up. Weaving through the crowd, he made it to the front and saw a man holding the said child that fainted. He eyes were glazed over and the teen boy saw a small white mist come out of the kid's mouth and made him reflect back on what Koenma told him before,

"The Orb of Baast can capture living souls, especially those of children."

As the little white mist, which is actually the child's soul, started to float off in a what seemed random direction; Yusuke smirked to himself.

"I think that's what they call a lead, folks." Then he made his way back out of the crowd and started running after the flying soul. It flew a ways before turning down a dark, backstreet alley; Yusuke still followed it though, he had nothing to be scared of. But it then turned into another alley filled with bums and gang members, not exactly a friendly part of town. Yusuke slowed his pace as he walked by.

'Uptown became downtown real quick,' he thought. Until a man in a green t-shirt and blue jeans caught his attention; focusing a bit, Yusuke could spot five horns on his forehead; ones that would be invisible to the normal human eye.

"He's a monster!" Yusuke breathed before digging in his pocket for his spy glass. Pulling it out and looking through it at the guy, Yusuke spotted something in the guy/monster's right pocket. "There it is! The Orb- thingy!"** [A/N: I'm pretty sure most of us would facepalm at this, I don't blame those who do! I do it all the time!]**

The guy/monster stood up and stretched before getting up and starting to walk away. Yusuke started to go after him until a man caught his shoulder.

"Hey kid, got some cash for me?" The man grumbled.

Yusuke huffed a little. "Sorry Minor-League, I don't have time for you."

Several more men then surrounded the teen. "That's the wrong answer." Another said.

"Well, don't say I didn't give you guys fair-Warning!" Then Yusuke burst into action and easily beat them all with not even half decent punches in Yusuke's option. Then the teen tried to look for the monster from before, but he was long gone.

"Damn." He cursed.

-in Spirit World-

"Koenma, sir." An image of an orange ogre on a large screen spoke. "We've got the data of the criminals."

"Good, show me at once." The toddler sitting at his desk, in his office, ordered.

"Of course." The ogre nodded before his image disappeared and the picture of a fair-skinned boy with long red hair and green eyes appeared. "His name is Kurama, and that's all we know. Somehow he's avoided all of our files."

Then that image changed for one of a boy with gravity defying black hair, red eyes, and has a white headband on his forehead under his white-streaked bangs. "Hiei is another mystery case. No criminal record, origin unknown, though all informants describe him as a real cut-throat. Definitely a loner."

The last to pop up was a man with short brown hair and dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans like the guy Yusuke had spotted earlier. "Last we've got Gouki. Now he's your run-of-the-mill crook. Twelve precocious convictions, killed his last ten pursuers- Murder seems to be his hobby.

It's a rough bunch, sir." The ogre concluded.

"Oh yes, I expected as much." Koenma muttered as a nervous sweat fell down the side of his face.

Suddenly the main door to the office was opened and the through the magically screen walked Botan, and she did not seem in a good mood.

"You must be out of your mind!" Yup! This line proves it!

Koenma sat back in his chair in surprise. "Ah- Botan! You came."

"Well yes! Did you think I wouldn't when you send my best project to a pack of wolves?! All three of these criminals are pushing out tremendous amounts of energy. They'll rip Yusuke into pieces!" She screamed in frustration.

"Yes, yes." Koenma nodded. "I understand the odds are against him, and I would of preferred to start him on smaller cases until his abilities grew. But with this new case, I had no choice."

"Fine." Botan agreed. "Give him the case. But at least let me train him for a bit first."

"How much oil she learn in less than a week?" The toddler asked.

Botan seemed shocked at the question. "Less than a week?! Surely those criminals can't cause damage in that little time, can they?"

"The crooks aren't the problem. In a week my father returns home from vacation." Koenma groaned in sorrow.

The scary image of Koenma's father is what appeared in the grim reaper's mind. "K-king Yama is coming back?"

Koenma groaned more. "The one thing he always tells me is to protect the King's vault. But didn't think that someone would actually break in!"

Botan gulped. "Will we be scolded really badly? Do you think?"

"I think that ours will be a minor issue. If dad gets angry, the whole world will suffer!"

"Can't you just, explain it?" Botan asked, getting really worried now.

"You know how my dad can get!" Koenma exclaimed. "Everything's fire and brimstone with him. He might sink an entire continent to get those three artifacts back!"

Botan yelped in fright.

"That's why I had to send Yusuke out without the proper training, and that's why he only has a week to return those artifacts. He's got to for the sake of his planet! Yusuke must defeat those criminals, even at the cost of his own life!"

"I understand, Koenma. I'll go back to the living world and help him as much as I can." As she turned and felt the room Koenma also said,

"He's our one hope, don't forget."

-in the living world-

Yusuke was following tracks he found into a forest, tracks he was sure was that monster's he had seen earlier. But it had just started to rain; stopping under a tree for cover, Yusuke sighed.

"Great. This stupid rain is gonna wash away his tracks." Looking off to his left, he suddenly spotted a pack of sky over a part of the forest that wasn't getting rained on. He quickly set off in that direction; completely unaware of the two dark figures lurking in the shadows, following him.

-fast forward to the clearing where there is no rain-

A deep voice boomed with laughter as another voice said,

"Yes. This is perfect!"

The one who said this was the crook known as Hiei, who seemed to have an impressive speed as he would disappear and reappear randomly, swinging the sword in his hands until he finally struck a tree. He paused on the ground to see the effect the sword left on the tree. The result he got was a little demon that had been created out of the tree that flew for several moments, but then fell to the ground and died.

Hiei held the Shadow Sword out in front of him and smirked wickedly. "If the sword can make demons from trees, just think what it'll make of humans. I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire demon army!"

Gouki chuckled. "I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach then to eat souls, I know how we'll feed them all." Then pulling the artifact he had from his pocket, he held it out to be seen. "The Orb of Baast."

"And once the moon becomes full," Hiei added. "We can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right?"

The said redhead came forward into the light of the area. "Sorry, I must withdraw with this alliance."

"What?!" Both of his accomplices shouted.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Hiei bit out angrily. "Surely you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far?!"

"Yes." Kurama stated simply.

"You coward!" Hiei growled. "Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them, spineless and ready to be walked on!"

"I don't give a flip if he leaves." Gouki snorted. "But he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror."

"I can't. I have great need for it myself first." Kurama didn't seemed fazed alt all by Hiei's outburst or Gouki's hidden threat.

"Alright. Then I'll punch it out of ya!" But before Gouki could even strike the redhead, a voice called out,

"Excuse me, neighbors!" All three criminals turned to see who had interrupted them, when want do you know, Yusuke appears! "I couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here. Maybe next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip."

"Who are you?" Hiei frustratedly said. "And how do you know about the artifacts?"

"Give us your name!" Gouki added.

"Oh thank you, hoped you'd ask. Hello boys!" Yusuke smirked pointing at himself. "The name's Yusuke Urameshi, I'm a Spirit Detective."

"Spirit Detective?" Gouki asked.

"Don't worry, he's just one of Koenma's fools." Hiei grunted out, uncaring. "He must of been the only human they could round up. His spirit energy is pathetic."

At that point, Kurama turned and started walking away.

"Hey!" Yusuke said when he noticed. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry." He said, not stopping or turning around. "I don't have time to be arrested."

"Stop Kurama!" Hiei shouted after the redhead. "You can't just walk out on our plan!" With that he disappeared in a flash, most likely going after him with the use in his super speed.

"Hey!" Yusuke complained. "Don't leave yet you guys! I just got here!"

Gouki chuckled. "Don't feel bad, kid. I'm much more polite than those two brats. I'll turn myself in nice and neat if I can't rip off your head!"

Yusuke laughed a little. "Sounds like a deal. Just don't pull my hair."

The giant demon smirked. "But if you don't mind waiting, I need a little snack."

When he pulled out the Orb of Baast, Yusuke's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"This orb is very useful." Gouki explained as he reached his hand inside the orb, pulling out a small soul. "I never have to cook anymore. People don't realize how hard it is to eat human souls. You gotta cook the human so they taste good, but not enough to kill them. But this- it takes all the guess work out of it. Pulls 'me from the body, still alive, so all you get is good, clean soul."

Yusuke shook a little bit. "Is that- is that the little kid?!"

"They're the best!" Gouki stated, right before he put the soul right in his mouth.

Yusuke got enraged at this. "Monster! Spit him out!" And with a good, hard knee jab to the stomach and a good punch to the jaw, the soul escaped the demon's mouth and started to fly off in the direction of its body.

Gouki fell to the ground and the orb fell away from him.

"And that's a knockout." Yusuke looked up at the flying soul and smiled a little. "That's right little boy, you're safe now. Just fly on home to your body." Then he walked over to the orb and picked it up. "Two more to go."

But then Gouki suddenly appeared behind him, Yusuke jumped away and turned to face him.

"For a human, you're pretty decent." Gouki commented, wiping the little trail of blood from his mouth.

"What's your problem?" Yusuke yelled, more surprised then anything. "Get back on the ground! I hit you too hard for you to be on your feet!"

Gouki smirked before a dark energy started to appear around him as he got bigger and uglier! The horns grew in on his head, his teeth became jagged and grew two tusk teeth, and he even got a large mane of hair... A narrator voice overhead said this about the transformation,

"Kyukonki, these dark, primitive beasts feed on living souls, ripping the victims apart while they're still alive!"

Yusuke gulped. "Uh-oh. I think I'm in trouble."

The now full monster Gouki slashed him across the chest, not only sending the poor teen falling back a few feet, but also get three claw marks across his chest.

"Ow! Ok, next time I see Koenma I gotta remember to ask how to fight monsters!"

"Easy kid. You run away!" Gouki snarled before he ripped a whole tree right out of the ground! Holy crap!

The two shadowed figures hiding in the shadows of some nearby trees watched as Gouki slapped or really throw Yusuke around, at first just hitting him with the tree he pulled out of the ground but now literally just throwing him into additional trees. Yusuke had tried to use his spirit gun, but he realized he couldn't use it because he already used his one-a-day shot of Iwamoto. This fact he had cursed at before getting thrown by the giant demon.

"We should help him!" One of the figures said to the other. "Or else he could die. Again!"

"I know this, Akari. I know." The second said as blue eyes cast over the scene before them. "I know."

End of chapter one.

••••••••••••••••

so... how did I do with this first chapter?

review and tell me how I did! I am working on the next chapter so it will be up soon!

forgot to do this at the beginning of the chapter. but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
